Overlord Tank
Introduction The Overlord Tank is China's super heavy tank and ultimate answer to any armored threat. Overview The Overlord (霸王) is one of the largest, most heavily armed and armored mass produced tanks fielded in the GLA conflict. It can quite easily defeat any conventional vehicle in a one on one fight. Traveling on four sets of treads, the Overlord by default mounts two enormous ZPT-98 125mm cannons (located on the sides of its turret) and boasts extremely heavy armor. The Overlord is also sufficiently large to crush other smaller vehicles. General Kwai, head of the PLA's elite tank division, developed an even more dangerous variant of the Overlord, named the Emperor. Abilities * Can mount various modules to increase combat efficiency. * Can crush smaller vehicles. Upgrades * Nuclear Tanks: Increase the Overlord's speed by 25%. ** Available to General Tao by default, General Leang has to research this tech at her Nuclear Missile Silo. * Uranium Shells: Increase the Overlord's damage output by 25%. ** Available to General Tao by default, General Leang has to research this tech at her Nuclear Missile Silo. * Subliminal Messaging: Increases propaganda tower effect by 25%. ** Researched at the Propaganda Center at Rank 3. * Isotope Stability: ** Researched at the Advanced Nuclear Reactor at Rank 1 for General Tao. Modules * General Tao ** Speaker Tower: Allows the Overlord to heal itself and its surrounding allies. ** Radar: Allows the Overlord to detect stealth enemy units. ** Irradiator: Increase the Overlord's effectiveness against infantry. ** Nuclear AGTM: Install a pair of nuclear AT missile launchers on the Overlord. * General Leang ** Speaker Tower: Allows the Overlord to heal itself and its surrounding allies. ** Bunker: Allows the Overlord to carry 5 infantries to battle. ** Gatling Cannon: Install a pair of Gatling guns on the Overlord, increase its effectiveness against infantries and aircraft. Assessment Pros: * Very heavy armor. * Excellent firepower, highly effective against vehicles and structures. * Additional modules can make the Overlord tank more versatile. * Can crush smaller vehicles. Cons: * Low mobility makes it vulnerable to hit & run tactics and artillery, but can be resolved with Nuclear Tank upgrade. * Expensive and slow to produce. * A mid-late unit that's only available at rank 3 with Propaganda Center. * Vulnerable to hijacking and depiloting. Quotes (In English) The Overlord's voice lines are the same as in vanilla Zero Hour. When Created * Are you ready? When Selected * This is the Overlord tank. * It is time. * What do you need? * I am big. * Overlord is waiting. * Extra large. When Ordered to Move * Overlord moving. * Nothing in our way. * What is next? * In a moment. * I am in control. * This better be good. * It won't be long. When Ordered to Attack * I will finish this. * I will take care of it. * I see. * They will beg for mercy... * This will be over soon. * Is that all? * They are puny. Quotes (in native Chinese Language) When Created * 霸王坦克，待命！ When Selected * 我们可是超重型战车。 * 请让我们打前锋。 * 是的，长官！ * 别担心，我的皮厚着呢。 When ordered to move * 遵命，军长！ * 马达全力开动！ * 一定不会让您失望的！ * 我们可以以一当十！ When ordered to attack * 霸王炮，开火！ * 一定会消灭他们！ * 对他们不要客气，打！ Gallery Nuclear Overlord Variants.png|All possible upgrades for General Tao's Overlord Tank. From left to right: speaker tower, radar, irradiator and nuclear ATGM. Category:China Arsenals Category:China Vehicles Category:Heavy Tanks